National Donut Day
by got2BaBabeFan
Summary: A little late. Hoping this silly little bit of fluff will help with the writer's block I have. Rating for language


National Donut Day – June 5, 2015

I know I should be posting to my story but I have writer's block and this wouldn't leave me alone.

Not mine...

* * *

I was in my office when Lester yelled, "Bombshell's comin' in hot."

I ran out of my office and down the stairs so I burst out of the stairwell as she parked in her assigned spot. I had four spots initially but I no longer have a pickup truck and I leave the space open for Stephanie to use whenever she comes to the building. One day she'll realize that it's her spot and what that means. I jogged over to the driver's side of her latest POS, a 2005 Red Ford Escape. I opened the door to find tears streaming down her face, I was officially worried. "Babe, what's wrong?" I asked.

She allowed me to pull her from the car and walk her to the elevator. Once we entered she turned into my neck and continued to cry, soaking my shirt. The elevator stopped on five and I walked her out asking, "Babe, please tell me what's wrong. Are you hurt? Do you need Bobby to check you over?"

She sniffed and whispered, "No. It was awful Ranger, just awful."

I was getting more concerned, "Babe?"

She wiped her eyes with a corner of her t-shirt and sniffled before explaining. The entire floor was quiet, waiting with baited breath for her answer. "It was the worst nightmare ever. I knew I needed to see you, you always make me feel better."

I raised an eyebrow and Lester said, "Continue."

She turned to him, glared and turned back to me, "I went to the Tasty Pastry for a dozen of Boston Cream donuts and I was going to get a free donut with purchase because it's National Donut Day. Anyway, Grandma Bella came in and gave me the eye. She said I'd never get my donut today. I told her she was crazy because I was next in line. I reached to the counter and told Margaret my order and she started filling the box when Joyce yelled from the back of the line that my," she stopped to huff before continuing, "fat ass," she said with distaste, "didn't need all those donuts and there better be some for her." She took a deep breath before continuing, "Then Grandma Mazur came in and said she didn't need to wait in line behind everyone because she was old and she was adding on to my order. Joyce pushed her back, so Grandma took Elsie out of her purse and pulled the trigger intending to hit Joyce but instead it went wide and hit the ovens. When that happened there was an explosion in the back of the bakery and a fire started. I was forced to flee without my donuts. The entire place burned down. They said when they rebuilt I was banned from the premises because it was my fault it burned down. Then I drove to 25 different donut shops in the greater Trenton area and they all refused to serve me and said I was banned."

She began to cry again as she finished her tale of woe. I pulled her into my chest and let her cry. The men started to laugh and Lester said, "Is that all, we were worried you had another stalker. It was just a stupid nightmare."

I felt her pull away, eyes blazing with fury and shouted, "Just a stupid nightmare? I was cursed and banned from all the donut shops. Do you know what happens you stupid fucker when I'm off sugar? I get really, really horny. I broke Joe's boys the last time."

The men started laughing even harder at that but Lester had to be a smart ass, "He named his junk? What is he 12? I bet I can satisfy you if you're horny Bombshell, I'm a real man. A real man will be able to keep up with you."

I glared at him, he was stepping over the line with that, "Santos, mats at 0500," I barked.

My Babe was seriously pissed at Lester. She left my embrace and walked up to him and punched him in the gut and when he double over she jerked her lethal knee up. He grabbed his junk as he fell to his knees. In a falsetto voice he whined, "It was just a joke Steph."

She glared again at him and then with a roll of her eyes she said, "Keep your thought to yourself Santos. If you were the last man on earth and having sex with you meant the survival of the human race, I still wouldn't let you touch me. You're a bigger man whore that Mooch Morelli."

"Babe," I said with a smile, "would you like me to take you to Tasty Pastry to get your donuts and banish the memory of your nightmare?"

She gave me a brilliant smile, "Oh no Ranger. I've been off sugar for a week and I think we should go up to seven instead."

We made our way to the elevator and went upstairs to celebrate National Donut Day in our own way. I sent Ella a text to make donuts for Stephanie and bring them up in about four hours. She'll need her strength to last through the night.


End file.
